


Little Red's Beacon Of Salvation

by preslai182



Series: Little Red's Adventures. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mates, Vaginal Fingering, all the fluffness, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack were gone, Derek and Cora had left and things seemed safe in Beacon Hills for once. So, why was it that even though she had her 'Pack' Stiles had never felt more alone? The Darkness that Deaton had warned about, well it seemed to be affecting her the most and she felt on the verge of panic attacks daily. She didn't mean to, but she started closing herself off to her friends and yet someone saw how messed up she was. Leave it to a certain Creeperwolf to be the one to bring Stiles back to herself and help her heal from the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/gifts).



> Okay this fic is for Ceris_Malfoy, brought on by a prompt they posted on their Tumblr and also inspired by idea's I've had lately. I mean, you don't really see many Steter slow burn with Female Stiles, so I thought I'd give it a try! Lemme know what you think :D 
> 
> [Prompt](http://labtrinthine.tumblr.com/post/62773336285/i-want-it-give-it-to-me-please)
> 
> The title of this fic is inspire by two songs: [Song One](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIG-3JN-ejA%0A) and [Song Two](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI%0A) that both reminded me of Steter <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

After everything that had happened, you'd think Stiles would enjoy the peace and quiet for once. But it was exactly that so called 'peace' that put the teenager on edge and worry for what was just around the corner. Ever since Scott had gotten bit her life had been one veritable shit storm of all things supernatural and she'd been pushed to her limits time and time again. With the Alpha Pack finally defeated, everything was still for once and yet she was still on the verge of panic attacks everyday. Derek and Cora had left, she still had her 'pack', but she'd never felt more alone. Deaton had warned them there'd be a darkness around their hearts now and it seemed to be affecting her more than it did the others. Scott and Allison had support though, she had her Dad who now knew about Werewolves, but he was always working all the time. That left Stiles home alone more often than she liked and she was afraid to admit how much that truly bothered her.  
  
Derek wasn't an Alpha anymore and maybe that was for the best. He did always say it was never about the power and he had Cora to think about now, right? So, yeah part of her understood why he left and yet she wished he'd said goodbye. Stiles had thought they were friends now at least and yet he'd left without warning. Maybe they'd come back, or maybe it was better they didn't only time could tell. If she was honest, Stiles didn't like to be left behind and it was why she was always there, in your face being loud and talking a mile a minute. She didn't want to be forgotten and yet she couldn't stop hiding away. She wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but somewhere in the two months she'd distanced herself. The Pack seemed stable, hell even Jackson had returned and came back a changed werewolf. He'd worked his way back into Lydia's heart again and it was all Aiden who?  
  
Danny had been brought into the fold because of Ethan and the two of them seemed to be going strong. Allison had fallen for Isaac, but he was loyal to Scott so wouldn't do that to him. So, he was just being there for her as a friend and Scott was trying to move on. Basically everything was great, the pack were good and everyone was happy all except her. She wasn't exactly depressed, but she couldn't find a reason to be happy all the time either. Maybe that was it, she wasn't needed to care for her friends and make sure they were safe 24/7 right now, so it wasn't like they'd miss her. It was probably why she found herself in the diner across town by herself and becoming a regular customer most nights during the week. Everyone that worked there knew who she was, it was kinda hard not to being the Sheriff's daughter and yet she liked the vibe of the place.  
  
Whenever she walked in she got this sense of relief, like she could just be a regular teen for once and today was no different. Stiles had a genuine smile as she opened the door, talked with Denise and ordered her usual food with extra curly fries. She settled into the booth by the window, not exactly inconspicuous, but the pack never came in here anyways. So, here she could get some privacy, eat, do her homework and if she was done quickly? Then she'd get her sketchbook out and start drawing. It had been a long time since she'd drawn, hiding it away after her mom died, but it was helping her now like it had done once before. Stiles was sorta half picking at her food as she sketched and frowned suddenly feeling as if she was being watched. She looked around the diner, nobodies eyes were on her and yet the feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
Even though she felt uneasy, she shrugged and went back to her sketch and ironically it was a wolf because hey that was her life now. It seemed even trying to get away from them, the wolves were still howling in her mind and her subconscious drew them for her. There was one wolf that often plagued her thoughts and she wondered if he was alright. Peter. It had been awhile since they'd seen him and Scott said he was probably off plotting his next evil plan. But she wasn't so sure and that made her worry if he was coping, or not. After all Derek and Cora had left him too. The truth was Stiles had thought about him a lot lately, probably more than she should do yet she didn't want to stop. Creeperwolf he may be, but part of him was still human, right? If truth be told, she understood why Peter had done what he'd done, his actions although rash could be justified. He hadn't exactly been in his right mind after the fire and he'd wanted revenge for his fallen family. It seemed dying truly did set you free and he'd changed since he'd come back.  
  
She wouldn't say he was completely healed, I mean how could he be? But he was getting better and learning to cope in different ways yet he was still a narcissitic, sarcastic Creeperwolf. Then again Stiles kind of liked that about him and dare she say understood him perfectly. Stiles was loyal, fiercely so and if anyone tried to take her father away? Well, she was sure she'd go to any length to get him back and that's where her and Peter were similar it seemed. Pulled out of her thoughts for a moment, she stared at the paper before her and flushed brightly. Her hand had a mind of its own it seemed and there next to the wolf's head was a face, Peter's to be exact. Okay, so maybe her thoughts for Peter hadn't been entirely innocent lately, but it wasn't like anything would happen between them, right? She was so lost in her thoughts, if she were to look up she'd see the person watching her was none other than the wolf that was on her mind in that moment.  
  
Peter had been watching the pack in Derek's absence and that's because he'd promised him he would. He'd stayed back though, just observing seeing if they needed him, but it was during those times he'd noticed Stiles. Seen how it was all affecting her, saw how her sacrifice was weighing heavy on her heart and saw the guilt behind her whiskey coloured eyes. She was drowning in the darkness, struggling to keep breathing and none of the others seemed to notice. But he did, how couldn't he? Stiles was lost in her own mind, like he'd once been and she needed all the help she could get. She was a private person though and wouldn't admit she wanted help because she was stubborn. Peter of all people knew that all too well, he remembered when he offered her the bite she'd said no even if her heart said yes. She'd lied to him, stubbornly telling him no and he admired her for that. He still stood by his earlier choice that she would make an amazing wolf, but she was already a wolf without the bite. That's what he adored about her, her tenacity, her strength and she needed reminding of that it seemed.  
  
He'd been out finding every member of the pack and had trouble finding Stiles' scent until he was almost home. That's where he found her in the diner and had been watching her for the past ten minutes. Always aware though, she'd felt eyes on her even if she hadn't seen him and he wondered what it was she was drawing. From this angle he couldn't see, but whatever it was it made her flush suddenly. Colour the Elder Hale intrigued suddenly and he smirked to himself. She seemed relaxed here, the tension flowing from her body and she seemed smaller somewhat. He felt bad for her because this whole time hadn't been easy for any of them, but she was a human running with wolves. Not that, that held her back in the slightest bit yet he knew it had taken its toll on her. It had done with all of them, but she was just better at hiding it than the rest of them were. Watching her relax even slightly made Peter feel slightly better, but still he was worried for her being. So, after giving it some thought he decided that talking to her was probably a good idea. He walked towards the door and slipped inside the diner acting casual as he ordered something to eat.  
  
Stiles' head snapped up at the familiar voice and she felt her face heat up again. Just her luck eh? Peter right there in front of her looking as gorgeous as ever and he hadn't seemed to notice her. She slid back against the booth and continued to draw pretending he wasn't even there.  
  
Peter had heard her heart sky rocket and could smell the slight arousal coming off her yet couldn't understand why. He turned with coffee in hand and made himself comfortable in the chair across from hers then spoke, "Hello there, Stiles." His telltale, patented smirk on his face as he talked. When her eyes met his, with the blush across her cheeks, well he'd be lying if he said it didn't affect him.  
  
"Ahh Creeperwolf, what do you want?" Stiles had tried to go with sarcasm and yet her voice came out almost fond. She found herself lost in those blue eyes and her stomach flipped at the thoughts running through her mind. "Come to annoy the human?"  
  
"Why must you assume I want something, Stiles? Can't a man just have coffee and converse with a friend?" He winked playfully at her and sipped on his drink. She looked deliciously flustered, but this wasn't what he'd come in here for. He licked his lips and met her gaze. "You don't have to tell me, but are you okay?"  
  
Damnit, leave it to the born wolf to notice what the others hadn't and she sighed looking out the window for a moment. When she looked back towards him she shrugged her shoulders and a small frown appeared on her face. "As good as I can be, I mean you know what we did ... when Derek was saving Cora, right?" She saw him nod before continuing, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but yeah it's...." Stiles trailed off suddenly not wanting to burden him and he probably didn't want to really know. Or maybe that was just her insecurities stopping her from telling someone the truth finally and yet either way she remained silent.  
  
Peter studied her carefully, noticing the sadness suddenly appear in her eyes and then she was talking so openly. He was shocked, but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. And then as suddenly as she started she stopped again. He could see the anxiety, the tension all mounting up again and he needed to stop that. "Stiles, relax please. You can tell me things and I won't judge you know that." He sighed softly, just when things were going so well and here she was nervous as hell again. Carefully he reached over and stroked the pulse point on her wrist with his thumb. Just a small gesture, but it was helping he could feel it.  
  
Stiles felt her heart beating erratically and her breathing becoming laboured. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on breathing, not breaking down in front of the wolf before her and then suddenly she gasped. Her eyes flew open feeling the soft tender touch on the inside of her wrist and she blushed again. It was so tender, so gentle and so unlike Peter, right? Except she didn't know because she hadn't known the man he was before the fire. She truly realised she knew his personality yes and the parts of him she'd seen after the fire. But she didn't know him, not really. "T-thank you, P- Creeperwolf." She didn't dare say his name for fear it would give away her thoughts and she smiled softly at him.  
  
If anyone were to see them now, they would get the wrong idea about the two of them. Gazes never faltering staring into eachother eyes and the intense intimacy between them. Her fingers had curled out and touched his wrist almost instinctively. There was a charge in the air, like magnets attracting and most definitely a spark between them. Had it always been there, or was this something compeltely new between them? Stiles hadn't got a clue, but either way she wanted to find out. Peter smiled right back at her, feeling the intense rush of adrenaline in his body once he touched her and it was like that night in the parking garage all over again. Maybe she'd forgotten the feelings, but he hadn't never would. It was when the words, 'I like you, Stiles.' had left his mouth that he'd realised there was something between them. But with everything that had gone on, he'd not been able to act on it especially when she wasn't even legal yet. Then again you couldn't exactly help who you fell for now, could you?  
  
"Stiles, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk with, okay? Don't forget that, please." Peter couldn't deny the sparks between them, the way she flushed in his presence and how it pleased his wolf completely. But she was broken right now, needing to be fixed and that was more important than his own feelings. So, he would do anything to make her smile again and have the brightness return to her eyes. That's why he was offering himself as a shoulder to cry on and he could only hope that she would accept it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and when they weren't he leaned over the table. Placing a soft chaste kiss to her forehead and smiled. "Anything, okay?" And then he was gone again, moving to stand up.  
  
"P-Peter, wait!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she chewed on her lower lip. Stiles slid her phone across the table towards him and smiled shyly. "I don't have your number ...."  
  
He smirked at her playfully, taking the phone and adding his number. It was a small start, but it was something, right? At least this way if she did want to reach out she could and he held the phone out to her. Their fingers grazing as she took it from his grasp and they both flushed for a second. "I'll see you around, Creeperwolf." He nodded leaving her to her privacy and if his own heart was beating frantically? Well, then only he needed to know that didn't he and maybe in time they could work whatever this was out.  
  
Stiles smiled to herself touching her wrist, feeling where his fingers had been and her skin was blazing like a fire. She didn't know what this was between them, but she wasn't about to deny herself founding out. After all, she'd always been an inquisitive person and Peter? Well, Peter was a puzzle waiting to be solved and she couldn't wait to know more. So, maybe she would reach out to him if she needed someone and maybe then she wouldn't feel so alone. Peter could understand how she felt when no one else could and he was offering to help for whatever reason. Despite something telling her it was a bad idea, she couldn't seem to care and text him, **SS: 'Got my eye on you, wolfy ;)'** and minutes later she got a reply,  _PH: 'Looking forward to it, Little Red ;)'_


	2. Things are changing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing between Stiles and Peter, but what exactly does that mean for them both?

Stiles wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but two days later she was in the diner again. Part of her hoped he might show up and when he did, well she was more pleased than she let on. Peter seemed to understand her need for privacy and hadn't told the pack about their meetings. Because it continued for weeks, just the two of them talking, snarking and getting on each others nerves. The pack asked who she was texting all the time, but it wasn't any of their business. They weren't really a pack anymore not the way it had been, before the Alpha Pack. She'd thought maybe finally Scott was accepting an Alpha in Derek, but then it had all gone to hell. Was it weird the only one who could understand was Peter? If it was, well she didn't care anymore because something inside her screamed that it was right.  
  
One day at lunch, she looked around and saw all her friends preoccupied chatting away. Stiles didn't even feel hungry anymore and slipped out to go sit outside. She had her sketchbook with her and her phone just incase. She had history next and yet all she wanted was to go home. Being at school was hell for her right now and she just wanted to get away **ASAP**. Stiles couldn't wait until she could go to college and get out of this small town and maybe get away from the supernatural. Except a part of knew that would never happen and she was like a magnet drawing it to her. Even now without the pack the way it had been? Stiles felt like a part of her was missing and the saying was right. You never realised what you had until was it gone and that was true about more than one thing in her life. She reached for her phone in her pocket and without much hesitation she texted Peter.  
  
 **Little Red: Hey Creeperwolf, you're older than the sun :P What do you know about history?**  
  
Not even a minute passed and he text her back with his usual snark.  
  
 _Creeperwolf: I'm not that old, Red. And I thought you were supposed to be smart? ;)_  
  
 **Little Red: Pfft, smarter than your ass! Jerk ;)**  
  
 _Creeperwolf: You know you love me ;)_  
  
 **Little Red: Keep telling yourself that, wolfy ;)**  
  
 _Creeperwolf: Okay, let me rephrase. You know you want me, Stiles. ;)_  
  
 **Little Red: Ewwww, gross! -_-**  
  
 _Creeperwolf: That wasn't a no ;)_  
  
Stiles dropped her phone on her lap and knew she was blushing furiously. If Peter could see her now he'd hear her heart and how it was pounding away in her chest. Because he was right it hadn't been a no and she'd realised saying no to him was hard. Harder than she ever thought it could be and memories of the night of the dance flashed through her mind. He'd asked and she'd said no, but it had been an outright lie. She knew if she hadn't been protecting Scott? Well, maybe just maybe she might of said yes, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. His ego was big enough as it was after all and he already had too much control over her anyways. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice and she turned to see Scott waving her down. Quickly standing up she followed him to class and she tuned out again until the end of the day.  
  
When her last class was over she practically ran out of there and then her phone rang when she got in the jeep. It was her dad and he was working late again. Telling her not to wait up and that there was money for food in the kitchen. She sighed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face. Great, another night going back to an empty house and she really didn't want that. She peeled out of the parking lot and just drove around because she was mad. He was always working late these days and yet she needed him right now. But she couldn't tell him that because then he would worry about why. And she couldn't tell that she'd literally sacrificed herself for him. That he'd lost her too just like her mom even if it had been temporary. For 16 hours she'd been dead and he'd lost his little girl and she couldn't let him live with that. She was alive that's all that mattered, right?  
  
Stiles could feel the anxiety rising up and the bile hitting the back of her throat. She felt so sick and couldn't breathe properly at all, so she quickly pulled over. Leaning her head against the steering wheel and after a few minutes finally got herself under control. She really didn't want to be alone right now, so she text the first person who came to mind.  
  
 **Little Red: I'm coming over!**  
  
 _Creeperwolf: You don't know where I live, Red._  
  
She wasn't the Sheriff's daughter for nothing and of course she'd kept an eye on the local Creeperwolf. Danny had helped her find out exactly where the Elder Hale lived and she'd remembered it just in case. Stiles started up the Jeep again and headed to his apartment on the other side of town. Parking the car she made her way inside and pulled at her top whilst she waited for the elevator. Finally it opened up and she walked down the hall before knocking on his door.  
  
Peter opened the door with a smirk on his face. "I must say I'm impressed." Stepping to the side so she could come in and chuckled softly. "Still don't trust me, Red?"  
  
Stiles shoved past him walking and looking around as she did. "Nope, it's you after all, Peter." She dropped her bag on the table and stood awkwardly by the couch. When he motioned for her to sit, she flopped down on the couch and held her head in hands. She didn't know why, but she just felt like crying all of a sudden. She could feel the sobs wracking her body and didn't realise she was shaking heavily. Stiles was completely lost in the moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively she flinched. "Oh ... oh god I'm sorry..."  
  
Peter didn't say a word just pulled her into his arms and let her sob against his chest. When she'd finally calmed down he got her a warm drink and just let her talk. She looked like she truly needed it and he would help anyway he could.  
  
"It's so hard, Peter, I mean I died .... I freaking died and it's all just hitting me. Then when I crashed the Jeep? I-I thought I was gonna die before I could save my dad, I mean I thought my sacrifice was going to be for nothing." She turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "I thought if anyone could understand it'd be you, wolfy. But I'm sorry for just unloading like that on you."  
  
"It's okay, really it is, Stiles." He pressed a soft kiss to her wrist and smiled at her. "I get it, I mean if anybody does it's me, right? You weren't ready to die, but you'd do anything to help those you loved. We share that quality, Stiles." Peter stroked his fingers down her cheek and grinned as she leant into the touch. "Sssh, don't be sorry. It's all okay, you're safe here with me. I've got you, Red."  
  
At the start of all this, if he'd acted this way around her? Well, let's just say she would of been suspicious and yet it was different now. It had been him trying to manipulate her way back when Scott first got bit, but now she understood him better. He wasn't the same since he'd come back to life and that still perplexed her to no end. How had he done it? But also his stubborness to not stay dead, yeah she could understand that completely. After she'd calmed down enough he asked for her help and handed her a book. It was a book on werewolves, but was written in Polish. She grabbed a notebook and started trying to translate it for him, but she was struggling somewhat. "Damn it!" She threw the pen down and rubbed over her face.  
  
Peter sat beside her watching her work away and yet she looked frustrated. He couldn't help himself and decided to tease her. "You know, I could always ask, Lydia. I mean, if you can't do it of course." He smirked playfully at her and knew that would get to her.  
  
Stiles eyes narrowed at the mention of Lydia and yes once she'd had a crush on her. But now they were more like sisters than anything and yet that didn't stop the jealousy that she was feeling. There was no reason to be jealous, but the thought of anyone else alone with Peter? That thought didn't sit well with her at all and she snapped at him, "I can do it, Peter!"  
  
"Oh, my dear Stiles, is that jealousy I smell?" Peter smirked as she rolled her eyes at him and he leaned in closer to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and licked his lips. "There's no need to be jealous, Red." Being so close to her overwhelmed his wolf and his instincts threatened to take over. His human side knew she wasn't ready for that yet though and he pulled back despite not wanting to.  
  
"P-Peter, I don't understand," She looked so confused and wondered why he was hesitating. Stiles thought Peter was the kind that if he wanted something? Well, he did everything in his power to make sure he got it and yet he was pulling away from her. "Did I do something, wrong?"  
  
"You'll understand soon, I promise and not at all. You did nothing wrong, Red." Peter was swirling his thumb over her wrist again and staring into her eyes. The electricity between them was crackling and the look in her eyes told him she felt the same. He wasn't about to make the first move, no he'd let her come to him and she was just about to when suddenly.  
  
She couldn't understand why she wanted to kiss him so badly and she was seconds away from leaning in when her phone beeped. She sighed heavily and checked it, "It's my Dad, he's gonna be home soon."  
  
Peter groaned heavily, slumping back against the couch cushions and yet he still touched her wrist. Doing that grounded the both of them it seemed and he realised somewhere along the way Stiles had become his anchor. It seemed like he was hers too and that made his inner wolf very happy. "I guess, you best get going then?"  
  
Stiles nodded her head and stood up grabbing her bag. She walked towards the door and looked back at him. "I'll see you soon? I can still text you, right?" She didn't know why she was suddenly doubting herself, but it was there anyways. She flushed brightly when he was in her space again and she reached out for him.  
  
Peter pulled her into his arms again and held her softly. Resting his head atop hers and taking deep lungfuls of her scent. "Of course, anytime you need me, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest and slowly let her go. Stepping back and trying to stop himself from scooping her up again. Because if he had it his way? Well, he'd never let her walk out of his home again and it scared him slightly.  
  
Stiles bit her lip softly and whimpered when he let her go. She gave him one last look and headed back to her Jeep. Peter never leaving her thoughts for a second and she finally headed home. Hoping that she'd get home before her father and not have to explain where she was and also what she'd just been about to do. Because something told her what was happening between them meant something and she just didn't know what that was yet. Only time would tell her, right?


	3. I'm Yours and Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet time between the two of them and things really have changed now.

Ever since Stiles had first gone to Peter's apartment, it had become a thing between them and yet she wouldn't stay. They would eat together, watch movies and before he could even suggest her staying she was already half way out the door. He didn't understand it because she always seemed exhausted when she albeit dragged herself home again. He would accept it though and that's because he loved her company. He'd just meant to be there for her at first, but he was falling more everyday. It didn't matter what they did together, but he needed her in his life, and he could only hope she felt the same way. He hoped it lasted between them and yet he was scared to even bring it up to her. And that wasn't how he usually was, but then again he'd lost too many things in his life. But so had she.  
  
Today was one of those days, another movie night for the two of them and she'd shown up with bags under her eyes. Evidence that she'd had trouble sleeping the night before and she'd told him that sometimes she couldn't sleep. He'd tried to convince her that maybe going home to rest was best, but of course she stubbornly said no. Peter put his hands up in defense and let her have her way. They sat down on the couch eating Chinese and he always marvelled at how fast she ate. He was eating at his normal pace, watching her out of the corner of his eye and growled playfully as she stole an egg roll off his plate. "That was mine, Stiles."  
  
Stiles grinned at him as best she could, but she had her mouth full. Once she'd swallowed her mouthful she answered him, "Now it's mine, Petey." She picked it up with chopsticks and waved it in his general direction. Then teasingly took a bite of it and moaned over the top. "Mmmm, tastes sooooo good." When he rolled his eyes at her she giggled and almost dropped her food. "God, you Hales are all the same," She waved her hand motioning to all of him and continued, "Is that eye roll in your DNA, or did you teach them it?" She winked at him and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Peter softly shook his head at her and casually observed how relaxed she was. A while later he saw just how much when he came back with another drink for them and found her curled up fast asleep. The sight of her looking so serene and peaceful made his heart hurt. His inner wolf wanted to curl around and protect her, but he couldn't do that to her. Though one thing was painfully clear to Peter that she felt safe here and that felt amazing to him. He let her rest because she obviously needed it, but a while later it was suddenly clear. Why she always left to go home to sleep since she was screaming in her sleep and he panicked rushing to wake her up. "Stiles, wake up! It's just a dream, you're safe, come back to me." He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when she opened her eyes and curled into him.  
  
"I'm sorry .... I didn't mean to scare you ..." Her voice was so quiet and raw as she sobbed softly. "Now you know, I mean why I always left because I didn't want you to worry." Stiles sniffled and looked up at him, her hands clutching to his shirt. "I should probably go .... it's getting late...."  
  
Peter stared down at her and shook his head. "No, you're not driving home after that. I have a spare bedroom, Stiles." He sighed softly when she nodded at him and didn't fight staying. She was shaking too much to drive and of course he worried for her safety. She didn't even protest when he picked her up and carried her to the spare room. He placed her on the bed, disappeared for a minute and came back with a tshirt and sweats for her. "They're mine and will be too big, but it's all I have." He bit his lip trying not to think of her in his clothes and backed out the door. "I'm just down the hall, okay?" He quickly made his escape, rushing to his room and closed the door. Peter let his head fall against the door and whimpered hearing her heart down the hall. His wolf wanted to by instinct bring her to his bed, but it was too soon, right?  
  
Stiles couldn't say a word and just let him take care of her. She was used to taking care of others that she'd forgotten what it felt like and she liked that it was Peter. That he was the one to help her through all of this and he really did take her to the spare room. Part of her was extremely disappointed, but he was being a gentleman with her. So, yeah she could appreciate that and even though he wasn't far it hurt with him gone. Slowly she slipped out of her clothes and found the sweats far too big, so she just put the tshirt on instead. Stiles crawled under the covers and tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't get to sleep and after laying there for a while she got up. Carefully she tip-toed down the hallway and gently knocked on his door."Peter?" She pressed her ear to the door and heard him tell her to come in. Stiles bit her lip and turned the handle opening the door. "Were you asleep?"  
  
Peter had just been laying there, hearing her tossing and turning he wanted to go to her. But suddenly he could hear her footsteps and then there she was. Right outside his door and he quickly sat up in surprise as she called to him. "Come in, Red." He gulped hard, his heart pounding as she opened the door and smiled at her. "No I wasn't, couldn't sleep?" He already knew the answer though and motioned for her to join him.  
  
"No, that's just me though," She padded across the room and sat on the end of the bed. "Is this okay?" Stiles nervously rubbed at her neck and chewed her bottom lip. Her cheeks flushed brightly, but this was all so new to her. She'd never been in bed with someone else before, well except Scott when they were little and that didn't count. Her hand hovered in mid air and wanted contact with him. She didn't understand why it helped her, but it did. Then his hand turned palm up and she slowly stroked his palm and wrist. "Can I sleep with you?" She quickly covered her flushing cheeks with her other hand and looked down. "I meant ...."  
  
Peter just watched her and wondered what it was she was thinking. She seemed so lost in thought and trying to find the right words to say. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words though and she wanted to touch him. So, he let her offering up his hand for her to touch and he growled softly as she stroked his skin. Then her words blindsighted him and his mouth hung open in shock. He knew she only meant she wanted to sleep beside him, but it made him growl instinctively. Any chance he could get to have her near him and then he realised she was only wearing his shirt. He gulped hard and looked away for a minute trying to compose himself. He sunk back down the bed again and patted the bed beside him. "Come here."  
  
Stiles gulped softly, feeling the heat in her cheeks and crawled up towards him. She slipped under the covers and turned towards him. Her fingers curled around his wrist as he turned to face her and they talked for a while before slowly falling to sleep. The next morning half asleep she felt something warm and hard beneath her and nuzzled into the warmth. When she felt the warmth shift beneath her, she stiffened and opened her eyes. She was plastered across Peter's chest, their legs entwined and she yelped softly. Stiles was about to pull away when the arm around her pulled her impossibly closer and felt lips on her forehead. She relaxed slowly and felt herself start to doze again. When she next woke up she was alone in bed and whimpered softly without meaning to. The scent of food and coffee made her venture out, and she was shocked to find Peter dancing around as he made food in the kitchen.  
  
Peter could sense her there watching him and he smirked to himself. Purposefully wiggling his hips to the beat and eventually he turned to face her. "Enjoying the show?" He chuckled as she flushed brightly and held his hand out to her. Pouring her some coffee and placing pancakes in front of her. He settled in next to her, their thighs touching as they ate and chatted with eachother. "So, I read about an art exhibit a few towns over. I thought since it's Saturday we could go? Just you and me, getting away from Beacon Hills, how does that sound?"  
   
Stiles blushed and acted all shy around him. She probably looked awful, but she couldn't stop smiling around him. She couldn't help wanting this with him every morning and she jumped at the chance to spend the day with him. "That sounds amazing! Dad's working a double I think, so I'll just text him and then I'm all yours." Completely missing the double meaning of her words until Peter almost choked on his coffee and she giggled. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Stiles reached out and softly rubbed his back for him. "Better?"  
  
"Mmm, much better." Peter smirked at her and they eventually got ready to go. She'd text her dad and they took her Jeep so people wouldn't talk. But it was great being with just her away from everyone they knew, just the two of them allowed to touch. He'd never seen her so happy as she was around the art and was spouting off all these technical terms. She seemed in her element and he loved seeing that smile on her face. She was leaning in and talking about the way the artist had crosshatched and shaded the drawing. That's when he realised he was a goner and he'd well and truly fallen for her. "God, you're so beautiful."  
  
Stiles gasped and turned to him, her face completely shocked. "You, you think I'm beautiful?" Only her parents had called her that and that didn't count. It wasn't said the same way this was and Peter's voice had sounded so genuine. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around him tightly. "Thank you ...." She felt ridiculous saying it, but it's all that she could manage right now. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she looked up at him and inched up to reach him. Pressing her lips softly against his and moaning when he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. It was the most breathtaking kiss and she didn't want it to ever end. When she was kissing him, it was just them and everything else faded away around them. She was frantically grasping at him and whimpered when he pulled back. Both of them panting heavily and not letting the other go.  
  
"Red, wow." Peter was at a loss for words and was ecstatic she'd made the first move. He'd wanted her to be relaxed and comfortable enough around him first. He'd been right that she'd felt it too and that there was something between them. He stroked her cheek and grinned sexily at her, "Come on, we've got more to look at." His arms were still tightly around her waist, but she didn't want to budge though.  
  
"Wait, Peter.... my name, you should know it. I mean, you deserve to call me my real name." Stiles rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip and smiled softly. "It's Serafina and you're the only other person who knows." Which was true because Scott only knew her as Stiles and nothing else. So, finally telling someone else meant a lot and showed how much she trusted Peter. "I trust you with it, I'm yours, Peter."  
  
"Mine, Serafina." Peter growled out her name and kept a protective grasp on her the rest of the day. They looked at art together, got coffee and could just be like regular people together. No Pack on their heels and nothing supernatural to disturb their happiness. They held hands and kissed softly not wanting to rush what they were now. Because they still hadn't defined what this was, but they didn't need to. It all felt so right between them and words weren't enough to describe their relationship. When they finally got back to BH, her father had texted he was working the night shift again and Peter didn't say a word just drove to his apartment. He looked over at her as he stopped the car and entwined their hands. They walked upstairs to his door and she was about to say goodbye. But he stopped her placing his fingers on her lips and said, "Stay, Serafina."  
  
Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his fingers and smirked playfully at him, "Okay, Peter." She took his hand and he lead her back into his apartment again. She wouldn't admit it out loud, at least not yet, but she felt like she was home whenever she was here. So, when he asked who was she to refuse? It may look bad to his neighbours, but they knew the truth, and that's what mattered. Right now all it was, was two people getting to know eachother. More intimately than they already did and she knew he wouldn't rush her into anything. Peter made her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life and she finally admitted it to herself. Just how hard she'd fallen for him like he'd fallen for her.


	4. Learning even more of the truth.

**Flashback**  
  
 _"You lied to me!" Peter snapped at her, but she'd promised she'd tell someone. Hell, anyone that they were dating and yet she still hadn't done that._  
  
 _"God! It's not their god damn business, Peter."_  
  
 _"Stiles! You told me you understood, I mean that's what you said, right?! But that was another fucking lie because you wouldn't be doing this if you did!"_  
  
 _"What the hell is your problem, Peter? Seriously, enquiring minds want to know!" Stiles huffed, clutching at the side of her head and really wished they weren't fighting._  
  
 _Peter growled loudly, furious at her for breaking her promise and all he was trying to do was protect her. "I don't trust myself!"_  
  
 _Stiles reeled back, mouth hanging open in shock and couldn't believe what he'd just said. He'd been so careful with her and had seemed more in control since he came back. "W-What?"_  
  
 _"Damnit!" He fell back against the couch and held his head in his hands. Slowly he looked up at her, pain and sadness in his eyes. "My wolf .... Stiles, I want you so badly and sometimes it's hard. I mean, reigning those instincts back in and fuck what if I hurt you?"_  
  
 _Stiles moved towards him tentatively and knelt in front of him. With shaky hands she reached up and cupped his face. "Peter, you won't hurt me. I know you're stronger than that and I trust you."_  
  
 _That didn't seem to pacify the wolf though and he scoffed turning his head away. "What if you get hurt because of me? Nobody knows your here and another wolf could hurt you, Stiles. Just for being with me, how would that look against me?"_  
  
 _"So, this is about saving face, is that it?" Stiles glared at him and shoved herself away from him. "Well, fuck you, Hale! I mean, if you seriously think I'm that weak, then why don't you teach me how to fight?!"_  
  
 _"Fine!"_  
  
 _"Great!"_  
  
 _The two of them were staring each other down and their was lust in both their eyes. Then she flung herself at him and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and then pinned her to the couch, "Just want you safe, Red." Peter mumbled the words against her lips and kissed her deeply._  
  
 **End Flashback**  
  
Peter had bought her a pair of gloves that came with 'claws' of their own and she'd thought they were amazing. They were sharp enough to do real damage and help protect if she was ever too far from the pack. At first she'd not been able to overpower him at all and he always managed to get the upper hand. Today, was one of their training days and after a lot of time she finally managed to knock him down. Stiles smirked at him crouching over his torso and panting heavily. She frowned at the smug look on his face and rolled her eyes at him. "You let me do that, didn't you?"  
  
"I might of, but can you blame me? I mean, it's a damn good view." Peter laughed as she punched at his shoulder and smirked as he flipped her onto her back. He covered her mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes as she licked it in retaliation. "Was that nessecary, Red?"  
  
"Mmm, I'd rather you cover my mouth with something else....." Stiles smirked up at him, rolling her hips up into his and chuckled softly. "You shouldn't straddle me like this, I mean it gives a girl ideas, Peter."  She reached up pulling him down towards her, not that he really protested and tugged on his lower lip. "You've got me right where you want me, what are you gonna do about it, Big Bad?" Before he could answer though? She bit his bottom lip hard, Peter reared up growling and touching his lip. "Oops?" She wriggled out from under him and started running across the apartment. Giggling as he chased after her growling and she squealed as he caught her. "Peter, no!"  
  
"Bad girl, Red." Peter grabbed her waist and dragged her back to the couch. He sat back on the couch, pulling her onto his lap so she sat sideways. Right now he was glad of the tank top and short little shorts. He had one hand cradling her head and the other slowly creeped up her thigh. "Such a bad girl, what am I gonna do with you?" He smirked hearing her whimper and whine as he teased her. But his teasing caused her to wriggle and squirm on his lap. He sucked in a breath and growled deeply making his chest rumble. "This won't do at all, Red." Before she could answer he moved her so she was straddling him, her back to his chest and he pulled her flush against him with one arm. "Mmmm, much better." Leaving his other hand free to roam, to stroke her inner thighs and skate along her hip bones. Making Stiles buck her hips desperate for his touch and he groaned deeply. She'd insisted he wear sweats instead of his jeans, but right now they were hindering him. He could feel every single movement she made and every roll of her hips made him harder.  
  
"Peter, please." Stiles knew she was whining, but she needed him. "Please, stop teasing."  
  
"Please, what? What do you want, Red?" His hand slipping inside the shorts just slightly and his voice sounded so smug.  
  
"You! I want you, Peter." Stiles grabbed his wrist, trying to move his hand further down and yet he wouldn't budge an inch.  
  
"Damn, Stiles. You can't say things like that," Peter relented though, slipping his fingers into her panties and groaned loudly. He held her tight as his fingers rubbed up and down her folds exploring. "Fuck, you're so wet for me, Stiles." He brought his fingers up to roll her clit between his fingers and was rewarded by her shuddering against him.  
  
"Yes, just there .... don't stop, Peter." She gasped out, head falling back against his shoulder and her hands digging into his thighs.  
  
Peter whispered huskily in her ear, "Love the noises you make for me, baby." He moved his hand down and slid his fingers inside her. Digging the heel of his palm into her clit as he thrusted them inside her deeper. This wasn't new for them, but still every time amazed him. The way her body arched against his touches, the noises she made only for him and just how tightly she held onto him every time. "That's it, that's my girl."  
  
Stiles moaned loudly, hips grinding up into his hand and eager for more. Every time she moved her hips she could feel how hard he was and it gave her an idea. She eagerly moved one hand and without hestitation slipped it inside his boxers. She moaned as he hissed and awkwardly tried to jerk him off. As his fingers thrusted into her, she pumped his cock and soon they set up a rhythm between the two of them. "Oh my god ...." The thought of them both getting off at the same time, well it turned her on more than she thought it would. "Can't wait to feel you inside me, Peter."  
  
Peter was shocked when he felt her fingers on his cock and yet it was one of the sexiest things he'd seen. The way her scent got headier when she started touching him too, it damn near made him lose it then and there. He growled at her words of wanting him, all of him and it made his wolf think of breeding. Wanting to bite, claim and breed their mate. He thrusted his fingers a little harder and panted in her ear, "Want to feel you around me, feel how tight you are, Red." Peter kept up his thrusts getting harder and faster. He knew she was close, the way she shuddered against him and her stomach tightened beneath his hand. "Yes, come on, Red. Just let go for me." He literally howled as he felt her clench around his fingers as she came and he came soon after with a shout, "Red!"  
  
Stiles was panting heavily and shaking as she slowly removed her hand. She smirked as she half collapsed against him and sucked her fingers into her mouth, "Mmmm, tastes so good." She giggled as he moaned at her tasting him.  
  
Well, two could play that game and he practically licked his hand clean of her juices. "Can say the same for you, Red." He smirked at her and kissed her deeply. Both moaning at tasting the other on their tongues and he pulled back slowly. "Up you get, go get showered and I'll make us something to eat."  
  
"Fine, okay." Stiles pouted at him playfully, but shakily got to her feet. Her legs were still like jelly as she made her way towards his bedroom to go shower and yet she stopped at the end of the hall. "Don't wanna join me?" Well, who was Peter to refuse an offer such as that and he walked down the hall, then carried her into the shower himself.  
  
The two of them didn't exactly get much showering done at first, making out and working each other up all over again. Getting dirtier before they got clean, Peter eventually left her to shower for a second time alone. He was in the kitchen deciding what to make them food wise, when someone knocked on the door. As he got closer a familiar scent hit his nose and he gulped. Derek. He stood there in conflict with both sides of him, his wolf growling and wanting to rip Derek apart because of their mate nearby. But his human side knew that Derek wouldn't just give up and leave so easily. Hesitantly, Peter opened the door and stepped aside so Derek could come in, "Derek, what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Peter was caught off guard though when Derek slammed into him and pinned him to the floor. He grunted and tried to get his nephew's claws from around his throat. Then he realised how it must smell in there, the smell of the two of them and sex all over the place. It made his wolf proud and yet he should of expected this. "Derek?"  
  
"Why does it smell like, Stiles in here?" Derek shoved all his weight into pinning Peter down, but Peter wasn't exactly protesting it seemed. "What did you do to her, Peter?"  
  
"I think the question you should be asking, if I may is what did we do to eachother?" He smirked up at Derek and hissed as his claws dug into his neck. "Calm down, Nephew."  
  
"You did something to her, manipulated her into doing this. I know you and I know her, she wouldn't do this willingly!"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Stiles was standing there hands on hips, eyebrows raised and practically snarling at the scene before her. She was wearing Peter's shirt and a pair of his boxers, but she hadn't exactly expected company. "Get your hands off him, Derek!" She gritted out the words and they were filled with anger. Looking every bit the wolf even without the bite and that made Peter proud.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek had been so preoccupied he hadn't even realised she was still there and he hadn't even heard her heartbeat to just now. It seemed slightly different than it had before, but he still didn't move off of Peter.  
  
"You heard her, Derek."  
  
Derek shifted slightly not letting go, but that only earned a growl. But it hadn't come from Peter, his head flew up in shock at Stiles. "Did you just?" When she nodded at him, he got off Peter and rushed over to her. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Checking all over to see if she was okay and she shoved at his hands.  
  
"Urgh, I'm fine. Derek, seriously stop touching me." She shoved past him to get to Peter, who was just standing up again and she tilted his head to inspect his neck. Not quite turning away from Derek she softly nuzzled at the marks and pressed gentle kisses to the healing wounds. "There, all better." Instinct had told her, not to turn your back on your enemy and she span to face Derek again. "You! What the hell, Derek?! You just attacked him for no reason at all and FYI you're wrong. Me and Peter are together, we're a couple and - and ..." But the words stuck in her throat because they hadn't said that word yet.  
  
"Mates, Stiles and myself are mates." Peter offered and softly kissed her neck. His hands rubbing at her hips soothingly and making sure she was alright. He smiled as she relaxed back into his hold and he leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
To say Derek looked shocked, well that was an understatement, but he visibly stiffened on the spot. He'd been taught growing up that you didn't mess with mated pairs, especially when they were still new and both of them were easily angered. He hung his head in shame, realising they both had every right to be mad at him. His mother had always told him that the mating bond was for life, so he was truthfully happy for them both. Now that he looked at Peter he seemed so much happier and calmer around Stiles. It seemed that she was good for him and he good for her. He realised when he looked up that they'd migrated to the kitchen and were working around each other. It was incredibly domestic and actually made his wolf happy. Stiles had always been pack and now he knew why. "I'm sorry, to both of you."  
  
Peter turned and smiled at Derek, "It's alright, stay and eat with us?" He put the offer out there for him and smiled at his mate. Stiles was his and she'd finally told someone. Derek know knew about them and maybe, just maybe she'd tell the rest of the pack too. But just like she said maybe telling the Sheriff wasn't best until she was 18 anyways.  
  
Stiles smiled at Peter and then turned to Derek, "Welcome home, it's good to have you back, Der." Yeah, this felt so right to her having Derek back and the Pack stronger again. She'd never submitted to Derek because he'd never been her Alpha and the same went for Scott. Because truthfully? Peter whether he knew it or not had always been and would always be her Alpha even without the status. Stiles was where she belonged and had never felt more at home than she did right now.


	5. The Start Of Something Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter from the previous one, but you'll see why. Anyways, hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome :) This is the last part of this story, but I'm making this into a series! :D

**Flashback**  
  
 _Stiles was waiting on Peter's bed when he came home that night, wearing his shirt and blood red underwear underneath. 7 months they'd been together now, nearly 8, but she couldn't understand why he still hesitated. Okay, maybe it was a little fast for them, but she wanted him more than anything.They were mates after all, so was it so bad she needed him? She'd been 18 for nearly 2 months now, it wasn't illegal anymore and everyone knew about them. The pack were still wary rightfully so and her Dad had finally calmed down. He still wasn't happy though, but that's because she was his only daughter. Still she worried though, what was Peter waiting for, for her to make the first move? So, that's why she was there and trying to seduce her older werewolf mate._  
  
 _Peter had a really bad day, clients on his ass for things that weren't his fault and he'd just wanted to come home to crash. He wasn't surprised that Stiles was there, but he was when he saw the sight before him. He'd just opened his bedroom door and froze to the spot suddenly. "Stiles, what's going on?" He grit out the words, trying not to be mad and yet he kind of was. He thought she understood, but maybe he'd not made himself clear._  
  
 _Stiles crawled to the end of the bed, not saying a word and beckoned him closer to her. "Come here, Peter."_  
  
 _Peter sighed and met her at the foot of the bed. "This isn't going to happen, Stiles."_  
  
 _"Why not?" Trying her best to sound sexy and seductive. Her long fingers working on the buttons of his shirt and she pressed soft kisses to the exposed skin. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smirked, "Tell me, you don't want this?"_  
  
 _"Stiles, stop!" Peter growled out angrily, eyes flashing and hands tight fists at his side._  
  
 _Stiles flinched, flailing backwards away from him and whimpered softly. She'd seen him mad before, yes, but never aimed directly at her. "Peter .. I- I...." She didn't know what to say and yet she'd never expected this. This isn't how she'd pictured the night going and she felt ashamed. "I'm sorry ... I'll go ..." Stiles pulled the shirt tight around her, slipped off the bed and reached for her clothes._  
  
 _"Stiles, stop please. Just wait and listen to me, okay?"_  
  
 _"No, I get it, I mean I should of respected your boundaries."_  
  
 _Peter huffed heavily, "You know that's not it! You know I want you, Stiles, but for gods sake!"_  
  
 _"What, Peter?! If that's not it then why?"_  
  
 _"Because it's not just sex! I thought you understood that, obviously you don't!"_  
  
 _"Excuse me?! I understand it, I know that it means forever, Peter!"_  
  
 _"Then why do this?!"_  
  
 _"Because I love you, you asshole!"_  
  
 _Peter cringed because neither had said that yet and here she was confessing to him. Words caught in his throat though. He knew how he felt for her, but saying those words were hard. He didn't realise how long he'd been silent, until he looked up and saw her dressed again. "Serafina, please. Where are you going?"_  
  
 _She shoved past him and stormed down the hall, yelling back to him. "OUT!"_  
  
 **End Flashback**  
  
Stiles had rushed out of his apartment like someone lit a fire under her and was thankful he hadn't followed after her. However, it hadn't stopped him blowing up her phone with calls and texts trying to make her come back. She drove around, feeling ashamed and mad at herself for what she'd done. _Damn, teenage hormones_. Eventually she got the courage to go back and slowly she slid the key into the lock. No matter how quiet she was, her werewolf would hear regardless and she closed the door leaning against it. A frantic, panicked voice called out her name, but she didn't turn around yet.  
  
"Stiles! Why did you leave, why didn't you answer your phone?"  
  
"Never heard don't go to bed angry?" She said half heatedly and sighed heavily. Slowly turning towards him and her face was the definition of hurt. "God, I'm so sorry, Peter." He went to interrupt yet she stopped him with her hand. "Just let me get this out and then you can talk, okay? What I did, it was wrong and I shouldn't of pushed you like that. You have to understand though, Peter I was terrified."  
  
Peter's eyes widened in shock and he let his head fall heavily. His chin resting against his chest and he was sure she meant of him. "Fuck....."  
  
"No, no! Fuck, that came out wrong, but I mean of what I feel. I've never felt like this before ...." She moved to the couch and slumped down, pulling her knees to her chest. "You remember I used to say I loved Lydia? I never did, I realise that now, but I was sure my crush was love back then. Now? I know that it was wanting to be like her than anything else. My mom she died when I was 8, I never had her growing up to explain .... the girly things like makeup and boys." She blushed brightly and looked at him. "I had to grow up fast when she died and I tried desperately to be more like dad, I mean it was bad enough I'm a carbon copy of how she looked, ya know?"  
  
"Ssh, Stiles it's okay." Peter sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. He smiled when she melted into his hold and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I get it I really do, loving someone is one of the scariest things to do. But, you have to believe I'm scared too. Stiles, everything I loved turned to ash in that fire, I was in a coma for 6 years, trapped in my own head. And when I started coming around? The wolf had taken over, the human side of me a voice in the back of my head .... Laura found me at the worst time." His voice wavering at the end and he held onto her tighter.  
  
Stiles reached for his wrist and pressed a soft kiss there. "Peter, it's alright you can tell me."  
  
Peter took a deep calming breathe and continued, "Laura was an Alpha, yes, but I was almost feral when she found me. She was weakened by the fact it was me and my wolf attacked without provocation. I-I never meant to kill her .... I feel guilty about it everyday and yet Derek and Cora forgave me. I always wonder if it was a mistake, I mean they should hate me." He grit his teeth, "Then I was the Alpha suddenly, the power starting to heal me both mentally and physically. I was still fucked up though, but then I found you, Stiles." He kissed the top of her head softly and smiled at her.  
  
"Me? Wait ... the hospital were you, omg! Were you protecting me?" Stiles gasped and pulled back to look into his eyes. "I mean, you seemed more lucid around me and suddenly it all makes so much sense."  
  
Peter chuckled softly and just smirked at her. "Derek was pack, but he was near my mate. What did you expect me to do? After all his scent was all over you and you know we wolves are protective. I had to teach the poor boy a lesson, didn't I?" He winked at her, "Also, why do you think I bit Lydia? It sure wasn't to get the attention of my Nephew or Scott, it was you, Stiles. Surely you had to know that and then you challenged me like nobody else. You said no to the bite and I liked that a lot. It was too soon to tell you then, but finally I have you in my arms. I can't lose you, Stiles."  
  
"I can't lose you either, Peter. I won't let you go now I have you, but you already know that. I meant it before, when I said I love you and I'll wait until you're ready to say it back." Suddenly, all they'd been through had a whole new light, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Peter was hers and she was his. "About the bite, I did lie not for the reason you think though. You offered it to me like I could be Scott's equal, but I wanted .... wanted to be your equal, Peter. I don't know if you ever knew this, but you've always been my Alpha ...." She mumbled the last bit and looked down at her lap.  
  
Peter didn't respond just lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. His hands tangling through her curls which she'd grown out for him and he pulled her onto his lap. The two of them entangled as they kissed feverishing and clung to the other desperately. It seemed like it haf all been building up between them and they'd both been holding things back. But, Stiles had always been part of the Hale pack and always would be because she was his. He may not be an Alpha anymore, but Stiles made him stronger. The two of them together could do anything, they completed each other and Peter couldn't be happier. He'd lost a lot in the fire, yes, but now he'd gained so much more. Finally he'd learned to love again and he pulled back smiling, "I love you, Serafina."  
  
"I love you too, Peter." Stiles bit her bottom lip softly and then said, "I may be going away to college soon, but I'll always come back home to you."  
  
Home. The very words made Peter's heart beat rapidly and he kissed her wrist tenderly. "And, I'll be waiting for you."  
  



End file.
